


Strange intentions

by My_Hamilton



Series: Mutiple chapter stories for those in love with fictional characters. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, F/M, I apparently have plans for multiple chapters, Multiple chapters, Short Chapters, i wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Hamilton/pseuds/My_Hamilton
Summary: "You're acting weird."You gave up your attempts to neglect the situation. "Someone was here in the bunker. He didn't hurt me, he was just there. It was a really weird encounter.""Did he give you a name?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.While speaking and going off track slightly, distracted by your own thoughts, you failed to recognize Sam and Dean's expression drop and the color drain from their face.Dean turned back to look at him and they shared a few expressions. "Uh, guys? Mind telling me what's going on here?" You pester, interrupting their silent conversation.Sam took a very deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm himself down. "Y/N, that was Lucifer."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fanfic is so far unfinished, however I invite you to follow this story, as I will be uploading quite often.
> 
> If, when I'm done this, you have a request for a x reader for another character of any fandom, leave it in the comments below and I'll respond to let you know if I'lol be doing that.

Casual day at the bunker, you were hoping. Sam and Dean had gone out for a hunt - salt and burn - and you were left alone in the bunker with Charlie and Kevin. After taking a warm shower, it was still morning so you decided to make some equally warm breakfast. 

Upon your way into the kitchen, you pass Charlie leaving her room. "Hey, want some food? I'm making pancakes." You offered, and she quickly smiled back.

"Sounds good. I gotta do something first, I'll be in the kitchen ten minutes tops." She smiled, hopping along down the hall to go and finish whatever task was at her hands.

You go and take the pre-made mixture from the cupboard, feeling too lazy to make it from scratch. You pour it in the pan and wait.  
While paying attention to not burning pancakes, you don't realize that there's someone standing right behind you until they place a hand over your mouth and hold down your arms so you can't react in any physical way. You didn't try to attack, however, because that would be a sign of panic and whoever was holding you would react in a negative way, so you wait. The first thing you begin to feel is the extreme cold of their body, and this definitely wasn't human.

"Good, okay." An unfamiliar voice sounds behind you. The turn you around, hand still over your mouth, and pin you to the counter beside the stove. His hair was a dusty blond color and their eyes were the shade of a sky after a storm. Handsome, for the most part. He chuckled as if he could hear your thoughts. "If I take my hand away from your mouth, will you stay quiet?" He asked, tilting his head condescendingly above you. He loosens his grip over you for you to indicate something. You weren't stupid, and screaming certainly was not a good idea, so you shake your head. "Honesty. Okay." He takes his hand away from your mouth, keeping you pinned to the counter however. 

It doesn't even seem as though you should ask, however this doesn't stop your curiosity. "Who are you?" You ask quietly, barely threatened by the the stranger. He looks slightly confused.

"You don't know who I am?" His eyebrows crease as his eyes switch between each of yours. "You really don't. That's quite peculiar." He smirks and steps away, leaving you to not feel even slightly threatened despite how you should have been. "Funny, would have thought Sammy would mention me."

"That doesn't answer my question." You state, staring back at him. He scans over you and smiles at the ground as you step closer to him and away from the counter. 

"Talk to you soon." He smirked as the sound of footsteps resonate through the air from the next room, disappearing right before your eyes. You stared at seemingly nothing from the moment as Charlie walked into the room.

"Y/N, you okay there?" She asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost. And your not paying attention to the pancakes. You're lucky they're not-"

"Someone was here." You said mindlessly as your eyes wandered down from the ceiling to the floor and over at Charlie. "Someone new."

She stared at you in concern as you blinked a few times and walked back to the stove to take the pancakes off and onto the plates on the opposite counter. "Someone was here?"

"Yeah." You tried to ignore it as you turned around and passed her the pancakes. "Maple syrup?"

"Pfft, obviously." She comments, taking the distraction that was provided. Food was a great distraction. "Who eats their pancakes without syrup?"

You chuckled. "Demons, probably." To this she laughed and you walked past to get the syrup and ice cream. The two of you set everything on the table and started talking about random things, relevant however disconnected. The whole time you couldn't ignore the thoughts about the stranger who was in the kitchen.

After eating you were going to sit down and watch some TV, however you heard Sam and Dean returning from their hunt so you jogged over to the door. "Hey guys." You greeted.

"Hey Y/N." Dean greeted. "Don't talk to Sam, he's grumpy." He commented. "Oh, and we brought pie." He lifted the shopping bag slightly in order to indicate his words. You were still linked back to Sam, as they reminded you of this mornings words.  
/Funny, I thought Sammy would have mentioned me./

You blinked a few times and cleared you throat, looking away to your left. "Well, uh, I just ate, so-"

"What's wrong?" Dean asked protectively. "You're acting weird."

You gave up your attempts to neglect the situation. "Someone was here in the bunker. He didn't hurt me, he was just there. It was a really weird encounter." You sighed, and before Dean could interject you continued. "When I questioned him, he found it surprising that Sam didn't mention him."

The both seemed to freeze. "Did he give you a name?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Uh, no, but he was a bit taller than me, and, uh, he had this really nice blond hair and these blue eyes. Quite handsome, I suppose. He seemed really cold. Not, like, in terms of personality - He seemed fairly nice, if you ignore pining me to the counter and covering my mouth so I wouldn't scream - but his hands were inhumanly cold." While speaking and going off track slightly, distracted by your own thoughts, you failed to recognize Sam and Dean's expression drop and the color drain from their face.

"Dean, punch me." Sam insisted in an expressionless tone.

"He didn't hurt her. That's a good thing, right? I can't believe you just called him handsome." Dean turned back to look at him and they shared a few expressions. 

"Uh, guys? Mind telling me what's going on here?" You pester, interrupting their silent conversation.

Sam took a very deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm himself down. "Y/N, that was Lucifer." He announced.

You stared at him, silent as you contemplated this. It took you a moment to reply. "Isn't Lucifer supposed to be, you know... not nice? He was smiling and smirking when he was talking to me." You shrugged, instantly regretting this comment from there faces.

"Son of a freaking bitch." Dean muttered as he ran a hand through his hair and push past you to the kitchen.

Sam seemed extremely frustrated. "He was /nice/? Please tell me he wasn't flirting with you." This, this you hadn't contemplated. He definitely wasn't, however his intentions of being there were unknown in the first place, so it really stuck in your mind.

"The conversation was barely two minutes. He didn't even tell me his name, remember?" You were sure everything would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam and Dean are convinced to let you stay at the bunker alone, you meet with Lucifer once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are many mistakes, I apologize. I also apologize for my lack of updating. I got caught up in midterms.

It had taken a few weeks for Sam and Dean to trust you being alone, however you eventually made a convincing enough case. If Lucifer was going to hurt you, he already would have. Hell, if he really, truly wanted to, he would haven taken you in front of them just to pull off a stunt and make it known. He wasn't content on that, you pointed out, and the two Winchesters finally agreed to stop either watching you or telling Charlie and Kevin it was their responsibility.

The first week you were alone, you found a note on your bedside table. Sam and Dean had taken Charlie with them, and Kevin was busy studying in the library so you weren't worried about them seeing you with a strange note in your hands.

'Y/N, I've taken the curtesy to warn you this time.'  
Signed: Lucifer.

You looked around, expecting it to be right away, however you didn't see anyone there. Instead, not even the slightest sound was heard. It was decision to deny everything that you had been taught about hunting. "Lucifer?" You called out quietly. "Are you here?" No response.

You would have waited, but instead sighed and stood up. You changed into the leggings you sometimes wore on hunts and a simple black shirt before leaving your room to wander around.

You'd been hunting with the Winchesters for about a year now, and they had become protective of you. You family... well, they'd been hunters too. You went hunting with them all the time, trained from childhood how to protect yourself and fight against whatever was to harm you. You father died when you were 10, having made a contract with a crossroads demon to save your mother who almost died giving birth to you, and your mother followed a few years later when you were just going into college. You graduated, through everything, however you could never quite leave hunting.

At the graduation party following your final year, this was the first time you encountered the Winchesters. Being extremely observing, the blade hidden under a tall man's sleeve didn't go past you, especially when he and another accomplice were both headed into a part of the mixed frat/sorority that was, at the time, abandoned. You took your pistol from the holster strapped around your thigh under the (F/C) dress you'd worn for the event and confronted them. It wasn't surprising that you had holy water flickered onto your skin as a demon test. They eventually realized, and when they introduced themselves you recognized the name. You left them to hunt.

The following day, as you were doing last-minute packing, two knocks sounded on your door and you turned to see them. They informed you that the friend and roommate you'd been living with for the past few years was killed by a siren of some kind last night. They knew you were a hunter because you had told them after they stayed their names the previous night. It wasn't until another few months they invited you to hunt with them.

Here you were, a year and a half later, living with them in the bunker. It was strange, the fact that you hadn't really been on more than a few hunts for the past couple of weeks. Even with this Lucifer thing, you still should have been on more hunts.

Lost in thought of your past, you failed to notice that you'd wandered into a room you assumed was used as a dungeon. A chair with a demon trap was in the rooms center, however there was no one there in the chair. This time, the person was on the other side, behind the trap.

"Lucifer." You greeted blankly, unsure how you should be feeling. Before you could say any more, he infuriated your thoughts.

"Good morning, Y/N. No breakfast this morning?" His tone made it almost seem as if he were teasing you.

You were somewhere between 'I really don't want to deal with this right now' and 'I'm not supposed to be talking to this guy but I kinda like him so maybe I should stay for a little while'. "Listen, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. I just want to bother you for a little while." He chuckled, placing a hand on your shoulder and staring into your eyes. You looked down at the hand on your arm, slightly tense from the discovery of who this really was. 

"What do you want?" You asked slowly. He did the same stale smile as all of those weeks ago - eyes as if he was reading your mind.

"Funny, you humans - You're so... what's the word..." He pretended to contemplate it as he slid his hand down your shoulder and to your wrist. "Oh, I suppose it doesn't matter." He stared into your eyes and smirked. "Either way you're mine now."

With that, you were gone. No time to even scream, if that was part of your plan. Within a few minutes, Kevin was looking for you and discovered a dropped cross necklace on the floor that the boys made you wear because of the witch charms on the floor. He called the Winchester brothers immediately.


End file.
